le fullmetal découvre l'amour avec le colonel
by jdelric
Summary: hé hé ma première fic!du lemon royed!XD j'espère que vous appresirez


edward se sentai si bien là...entouré de la chaleur humaine qui lui manquait tant...

Il se tennait debout, le colonel a genoux devant lui le serrant contre lui avec tendresse, ed avait entouré de ses bras finements musclés le flame alchemiste, et posé sa tete doucement contre celle de son colonel dont les doigts fins carressaient les doux cheveux du fullmetal...quelle sensation étrange.

Au dehors on entandait des petits cris d'oiseaux qui s'estompaient au fur et a mesure que le soleil disparaissait a l'horizon.

Le burreau du colonel etait beigné d'une lumiere orangée qui rendait l'atmosphere si apaisante...

Ed espompa quelque peu son étrinte et embrassa le colonel sur le front

-tu sens le bruler..., lanssa t'il brisant ainsi le silence

le colonel releva la tete devoilant a edward un superbe sourire qui fit rougir le jeune alchimiste

Cela deplait-il a môsieur? 

Ed qui ne s'attendait pas a cette reponse tac au tac rougit encore plus et fit un non vigoureu de la tete, le sourire du colonel setira encore plus et ne pouvant plus tenir face a cet bouillle si craquante,

lui déposa un baisé aussi légé qu'un batemant de papillon (hé hé qu'elle métaphore! je vais chercher loing!XD)

Edward étonné sursauta...puis quand veint le deusieme il referma un peu ses paupieres et au fur et a mesure que les baisers de mustang se raprochaient dans le temps et se faisaient plus lengoureux il finit pas les fermers completement, les palpitations du coeur d'edward se faisaient plus rapides...

La langue du colonel passa légèrement contre les levres de ed qui les entrouvrits pour pouvoir gouter au "frensh kiss" ( que voulez vousje suis fidelle aux traditions francaise)

Tandis que leur langues étaient occupées le colonel le poussa contre le mur, agripa fermemen mais avec toujours autant de douceur les poignets du fullmetal pour les placer au dessus de la tete de leur proporiétaire celui ci étant de plus en plus stréssé...

L'autre main libre de mustang (une mintenant les poignets de ed) lui caressait doucement la joue du jeune homme pour le rassurer...puis descendit sur sa poitrire et s'arreta au niveau de son coeur qui battait la chamade...le colonel céssa son baisé enivrant, ses yeux noirs de jai plongairent alors dans ceux d'or

Fullmetal...détant toi...je te jure que je serais gentil...pour cette fois si.. 

Celui a qui les paroles était destinnées ne se détandit pas...bien au contraire!mais ne voulant pas que son superieur le prenne pour un degonflé (euh ca passe comme expression?;)

Je suis tout ce qu'il a de plus détandu!tu crois quoi toi!? 

...Et bien c'est ce que l'on va voir... son ton devint plus dur comme mut par l'avidité

Il pris violament le debardeur noir de ed et le échira d'un coup sec, Edward poussa un petit cris de surprise se qui eu pour effait d'augmenter le desir du colonel, qui se fit resentir dans son bas ventre

Mustang léchait maintenant la joue de son subordoné, descendant par la suite lentement vers son cou qui fit gémir le jeune alchimiste découvrant au fur et a mesure ses nouvelles sensations qui faisaient dursir son endroit intime, Mustang sentait que la respiration de Ed devenait plus sacadée ainsi que la bosse croissante dans son pantalon qui frotait au ventre du grand brun, il décida de lacher prise sur les poignet du blondinet pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son torse juvenile si attirant

Edward ne put s'empeché de passer ses doigts dans la cheuvelure de son superieur et de pousser des petits cris de plaisir lorsque celui si lui mordilla le téton gauche tandis que sa main droite lui carressait le torse de continuer de descendre et d'atteindre par la suite la zone ou, a l'interieur du boxer le penis de ed etait devenu a l'étroit et douloureux dans son pantalon noir...

Et bien fullmetal...pour un nain je te trouve bien vigoureux... 

Pour toutes reponces il entendit un grognement et sentit la jambe du "nain" se plasser entre ses propres cuisses...

Roy hisotire le remercier descida d'accelerer les choses et fit entrer sa main dans le boxer de celui ci qui emit un son des plus agréable a entendre, le colonel efleurai avec agileté et sensualitér le hum hum...penis de edward( desolé j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce mot...;)

L'alchemist de flame sentait bien que pour ed il était dur de se retenir de jouir, mais que pour sa premiere experiance il se débouillait plutot...bien, il fit descendre le pentalon du blond et continua ses mouvements de va et vient mais face a l'objet de ses convoitises il les remplassa par sa bouche et s'amusa a titller le gland de son amant qui était de plus en plus fébrile...edward ejacula et cirant alors que mustang lui mordillait sa virilité

La semmence du plus jeune des deux alchemiste coulait sur la comissure des levres du plus agé qui se rapprocha de celles de Ed, qui les lui lécha avidement.

Roy se léchat l'index ainsi le majeur et les enfonças violamant dans la bouche de Edward celui ci ne put pas se retenir d'un "mmmh" de déléctation recommençant son frotement du genou sur l'etrjambe de son partenaire.

A toi... lui chuchota mustang dans un soufle erotique a l'oreille de edward

Obeissant a son superieur il defit sa ceinture et fit tomber son pantalon a ses pieds...

Le brun ténébreu pri le petit blond dans ses bras et fut etonné de le sentir si légé.

Il lui demanda ensuite de s'accrocher a lui, Ed passa donc ses bras autour du cou de son colonel et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Mustang quand a lui agripa les fesses du fullmetal, baladant ses doigts humides de leur salives communes autour de l'orifice de son amant puis en enfonca un, voyant le jeune alchemist se cambrant et gemissant il enfonca donc un autre pour accroitre le desir du petit blond qui reagit exactement comme il l'avait esperé en gémissant de plus en plus, puis il fini par les remplacer par son sex devenu plus dur que jamais

Il pénétra avec intensité le fullmetal qui poussa un cri de douleur, les larmes lui montairent aux yeux... le colonel l'embrassa avec amour et lui caressa les fesse pour que le faire oublier la soufrance de la premiere pénetration...

Ca va Edward? tu veux que j'arrette? lui susura t il au creux de l'oreille

Han...nan continue...je te veux en moi...pouvoir te sentir encore plus... 

Mustang se retira donc a moitier pour revenir en Ed avec plus de tendresse...cette sensation était encore dur pour ed...apres quelques va et vient douloureux se sentiment se disippa pour laisser la place a autre chose...ses petits gémissements de douleur se changèrent en cris de plaisirs qui sortaient d'entre ses levres en cadansse avec les mouvements de mustang, dont la verge avait trouver l'endroit senssible de Ed qui maintenant hurlait a chaques cous de rein proqurant une indescripible sensation qui émanait de tout son corps, Ed ne pouvait plus se retenir mais il ne voulait pas salir la chemise blance du colonel qui lui collait a la peau a cause de sa chaleur corporelle

Le petit blond était si beau...si craquant quand il se mordait la levre inferieur pour se retenir...

Han...HAAAN Roy je ne peux...peux plus...je...Han 

Mustang rougit encore plus et se déclara

je t'aime...je t'aime Edward... alors qu'il finissait sa phrase il jouirent a l'unisson et se laissairent tomber a terre épuissés...et s'embrassairent dans un dernier baisé passionné


End file.
